


OCEAN AFFAIR

by heatherpeters



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU story where Raymond Reddington and Elizabeth Keen meet on an ocean liner bound for the Caribbean ~~ what will happen in five days on the Sea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Needing an escape from her very complicated life, Elizabeth Keen decides to take a detour and board an ocean liner bound for the Caribbean ~ All she craves is some alone time, but a handsome man by the name of Raymond Reddington literally crashes into her life ~~ Will she let him in? Or is he too dangerous?

Hauling his large carry on over one shoulder, Raymond Reddington stepped onto the gangplank, then boarded the luxury cruise ship, The Ocean Whisper. After receiving directions and heading toward the first class cabin, he tried to relax. Bound for Coral Cove in the Caribbean, he looked forward to the white sandy beaches, crystal blue waters and plenty of liquor to keep his mind comfortably numb. His heart was aching, and he found himself unsure and doubtful of what awaited him on this floating hotel. However, he was never one to shy away from an adventure, so he headed to his cabin. He might as well enjoy the trip, the food, and the view, while he was here. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elizabeth Keen inhaled the warm ocean breeze as she approached the entrance to the behemoth ship, The Ocean Whisper. She stepped up the vast gangplank of the Cupid Cruise Lines, her long golden waves stuffed under a wide straw brimmed hat, huge square framed sunglasses blocking out the blazing glare of the late spring sun.

Exhausted from too much work and too little time off, she’d finally been allowed some down time from a life that, at the moment, was in rather dire straits. Narrowing her options, getting away from it all for a few days was just the thing she needed to revive her sense of self and her love of life.

She gave the steward her ticket, and nodded her thanks when she received her cabin assignment.

All she intended to do for the next few days was sit in the sun, sleep, swim, eat and that was it. She carried no cell phone, no lap top or tablet. She needed this time to think and just be alone with her thoughts and heal her wounded heart.

At thirty three, all she longed for was some peace and quiet and to breathe in the resplendent ocean breeze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lost in thought, she turned a corner pulling her luggage behind her, and had no idea she was walking into a head on collision.

With a brick wall.

Or rather, a hard, warm, male wall.

She looked up to find a pair of bespeckled green eyes, framed by long light brown eyelashes boring into her own.

"Oh, excuse me."

The deep, masculine voice instantly pulled Elizabeth from thoughts of warm breezes, tropical sunshine and gourmet food. Strong arms steadied her as she realized he'd almost knocked her over. She was paralyzed for the moment, and took a moment to find her voice.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." She cringed at the weakness in her tone.

His smile reached his eyes, creating little creases at the edge of his lids. He was an older man, probably in his mid-fifties, but appeared fit and strong. He was handsome almost to a fault, and apparently carried an air of life’s experiences about him.

Elizabeth instantly noticed he was a man of means. His rolex and custom made clothes lent to that belief. Was he a CEO of a major corporation? Perhaps a Supreme Court judge?

No.

Elizabeth was a criminal profiler and this man was none of those things. Suave, charming and handsome, there was something - dangerous - about him. 

Those unblinking eyes of his brought a tingle to her tummy, and her nipples seemed to swell under her sun dress. His gaze stared at her hat, then trailed slowly down the rest of her. It was as if he'd touched her without actually doing so.

For some reason, she wanted to hear his voice again and didn’t have to wait long.

He held out his hand, and smiled. "Don't be sorry. A lovely start to what I hope will be a most gratifying trip." He nodded and continued to look into her eyes. "Raymond."

Elizabeth stared at his outstretched hand. Long, calloused fingers, lightly sprinkled with hair, short cut fingernails straight and clean.

He widened his gaze as she met his own.

She remembered to breathe, and her hand shot out. "Um, Elizabeth.”

The man raised an eyebrow. "Elizabeth. What a pleasure. Hope to see you again."

Elizabeth nodded. She didn’t want to start a conversation, and if he was coming on to her, she wasn’t interested in meeting anyone. But this man - there was something - about him.  
"Nice to meet you, Raymond. Well, enjoy the cruise." She nodded, and watched him walk toward first class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

An hour later, Elizabeth found herself in one of the main dining rooms. Her stomach growled from hunger, having skipped breakfast, so she gravitated toward the tantalizing aromas emanating from the long tables topped with multi layered cakes, fruit filled pies and various delectable sweet treats that made her mouth water. The fragrance of sweet sugar invaded her nostrils, and she smiled with the realization that deciding to take this trip had not been a mistake.

She made her way to one of the pastry tables and unashamedly helped herself to a giant crème puff, two chocolate filled éclairs and an Italian cannoli, sprinkled with powdered sugar. She turned and was seated by a waiter. Balancing her plate in one hand, she reached out with the other to place her small purse on the table, but it teetered on the edge and fell to the floor.

And before she could pick it up, a large masculine hand beat her to the punch.

She lifted her head to come face to face with the man she'd bumped into when she’d boarded the ship less than hour before.

"Here you go." The man, Raymond, placed her bag on the table, then smiled at her. His voice, deep and very sexual, sent an unexpected shiver down her back.

He stood so close to her, she could smell his cologne: masculine, sexy with a hint of spice.

He was wearing perfectly pressed khakis, a spotless white short sleeved shirt and Dockers. Clean shaven, he wore his hair very short to the scalp. Black rimmed eyeglasses framed intense green eyes. Elizabeth couldn’t help but stare at him a moment longer than she should have. She'd been on this ship for less than an hour, and already, she found herself attracted to a man. She wanted to be alone, enjoy this trip, re-evaluate what she wanted in her life, and who. She nearly excused herself, but would never be rude to anyone, even a stranger. And when he spoke, once again, that voice of his resonated like someone had just poured warm syrup down her back.

“Hello again, Elizabeth, isn’t it?”

"Yes. Raymond, right?”

He nodded and a wide smile graced his mouth. "Seems we keep bumping into each other. Maybe it's fate or something."

Yes, or something, she thought.

 

TBC

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. OCEAN AFFAIR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Raymond meet again in the dining room and share more than just pastries.

An hour later, dressed in comfortable white cotton shorts, a melon green tank top and comfortable leather flip flops, Elizabeth helped herself to a second slice of strawberry short cake from the sweet table in one of the main dining rooms, closest to her cabin.

The sugary aroma and inviting ambiance coming from long tables filled with a myriad of cakes and pies, plus delectable treats had drawn her as soon as she entered the spacious dining hall, making her mouth water. If Elizabeth had one weakness, it was sugar in any shape or form. More than once, she'd preferred chocolate raspberry cheese cake or peach petit fours over a good filet mignon. Every day she thanked the fates for giving her a metabolism that literally traveled at warp speed. 

If I keep eating like this, they'll have to roll me off this ship, she thought with a strange sense of delight, and not an ounce of guilt. She decided for the duration of the cruise to wear zero makeup, and dress up only for dinner. She'd use these few days just to relax and not worry about the real world. Maybe she’d buy a trashy romance novel in the gift shop and indulge a fantasy on one of the sunny decks the ship provided. 

Still hungry, she rose from her small table with the ocean view. She spied a display that housed Italian and French pastry and thought, Oh yum, cannolis and napoleons, maybe something with rum or French custard. 

Several mouth watering moments later, her plate laden with no less than half a dozen miniature pastries, she turned without looking, when it happened again. 

"Oh, sorry, I –"

It was him. The ruggedly handsome man with the dangerous look she'd seen on her way to her cabin earlier. She'd imagined he was a mystery writer, maybe a lawyer, or judging by his clean cut look and hypnotic green eyes framed by black rimmed glasses, the owner of a book store. Or maybe a former military man; Navy she guessed, here for a little R and R. It would be nice to see him smile again, she thought. 

His perfectly pressed khakis and short sleeved shirt exposed a fine figure of a man who was healthy and kept fit: strong and cut. He was a commanding presence, and Elizabeth couldn’t help but stare at him a moment longer than she dared. 

 

"We meet again." His deep timbre left her frozen to the spot. "Hello Elizabeth. Or do you go by Liz? Or maybe Lizzie?"

No one had ever called her Lizzie. But coming from him, who knows?

A small thread of pleasure touched her. He'd remembered her name. "Yes. Raymond, isn’t it? Twice in one day. Strange isn’t it?"

He nodded. "Not so strange. It’s obvious that we both adore sweets."

He spied her full plate and Elizabeth's wish came true when his handsome smile showed perfect white teeth. 

"That sure looks yummy. I hope they have those oversized chocolate chip cookies or jelly donuts. A dear friend of mine makes a pecan pie to die for. Sure you have enough?" He joked. "I would ask if you'd like something, but I can see that you've taken care of that quite well."

Her eyes met his and fixed on his unblinking green gaze. "I think this is enough, until dinner time, but thanks for asking." 

His smile was hot and flirtatious. Elizabeth found she was enjoying their playful banter. She saw him looking around at the tables for somewhere to sit. Many of the smaller ones were already taken. As she debated whether or not to ask him to join her at her small table, he took the initiative. "Do you mind if I join you?"

She returned his smile and didn’t hesitate, pointing to where she'd been sitting. "No, not at all."

Raymond nodded. "Be right back."

Within moments, he rejoined her, balancing two platters filled with chocolate chip cookies, jelly donuts, and yes, it appeared he’d even discovered pecan pie. He placed the plates between them, slid into the chair across from her, then placed a linen napkin across his lap.

"Do you think it's strange that we keep bumping into each other? I for one am glad for the company. What about you? Are you traveling alone?"

Elizabeth nodded and picked up her desert fork. He was coming on to her. 

Say something, don’t just sit there, staring at those piercing green bedroom blue eyes. 

"And if I was with someone?" She took a small bite of banana cream pie, and closed her eyes against the exquisite sweetness of the desert.

"Well, I'd quietly excuse myself and walk away."

Elizabeth wondered if this man ever walked away from anything, and came to the conclusion that he was far from harmless, but she could handle him. There was something about him…..

"No need. I am traveling alone. Just keep your hands where I can see them. Any weird moves and you're overboard, okay?"

He nodded and gave her a mock frown, his eyebrows forming a 'V' over those intense eyes. "Lucky for me I'm a good swimmer."

"Yes it is." They stared at each other for a long moment, then burst into laughter. The ice was broken.

"So what are you doing on a five day cruise to the Caribbean all alone, Raymond?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

She shrugged. "I booked a cruise on impulse at the last minute. I needed to escape the stress of everyday life. No mystery at all about that. What about you? Running away from home, Raymond?"

"Running? No. A small break in what has been a very exhausting past twenty years? Yes.” 

She chose not to question what his ‘twenty years’ could have exhausted him so. But it was none of her business. He was just a nice man with whom she chose to share harmless conversation. Why, though, after only a few minutes, was this man instilling a kernel of interest to her troubled heart?

“Well, like the brochure said, sun, sand and surf on a tropical cruise is good for what ails you.” She leaned forward, letting his spicy scent encircle her. “If I may be so bold, Raymond, you don’t look like the sort of man who is ailing, in any way.”

Now his eyes bore into her, unblinking, as if he could see into her soul, and blood rushed to her heart. She’d hit a nerve. And she knew it; maybe not as harmless as he appeared, she thought.

As quickly as a blink, his eyes softened and his body language relaxed. What was he hiding? 

“You’re reading me, Elizabeth, you do realize that?”

Picking up a fat crème puff and taking a tiny bite so he wouldn’t see how nervous he’d suddenly made her, she smiled, then swallowed the delectable pastry. “I’m a criminal profiler,” she shrugged. “It’s a habit, I guess. I’m paid to read people.” What was it about this man that made her reveal her occupation? Did he manipulate everyone he knew in this manner? 

Instead of recoiling, he tilted his head and a genuine smile peaked through. “How divine, a profiler. Tell me, do I look like a criminal?” 

“Are you?” she asked.

He blinked the question away, tilted his head to one side, while his tongue slid across his lips, in a very carnal gesture. “Tell me my profile. I’m curious.” 

And just like that, she knew she’d gone too far. Only an hour into this vacation, and already, she’d been put upon by a stranger. It’s time to go, she told herself.

“Excuse me, Raymond. I’m not feeling well all of a sudden. I need to go back to my cabin. Have a lovely day.”

She rose, but he wasn’t as easily dismissed. He rose as well. “Oh, I’m so sorry. If I’ve insulted you in some way, do accept my apology. May I walk you back to your cabin?”

She swallowed, and for a moment, she wanted him to walk with her, maybe take her arm. She just needed to go back to her cabin, and away from this attractive, magnetic man. “No, but thank you for asking.”

He nodded, his smile gone, as he bit the inside of his cheek. “I hope to see you later, then, Elizabeth. Maybe for dinner?”

Instead of waiting for her answer, he raised his hand, and with his thumb, softly wiped what must have been a sprinkling of powdered sugar from her chin. He met her gaze and their eyes locked, then lifted his finger to his mouth, and sucked the sugar from it. 

Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly at his gesture as something inside her reacted to his touch. Grabbing her bag, and not trusting herself to speak, she sped from the room, nearly tripping over a chair on the way out.

Raymond Reddington watched her exit, attracted to her loveliness, her smile and her sexual allure. And suddenly, he grew hard, imagining what it would be like to kiss her soft pink lips, to touch the softness of her breasts, nuzzle the curve of her neck. He wondered what sounds she would make when she came. How would it feel when she wrapped her long legs around him as he buried himself inside her heat? 

Sitting once more, he picked up her unfinished pastry, took a generous bite, then placed it back on her plate. Sweet, soft and delicious. He knew without question, that Elizabeth would taste just as sweet.

Elizabeth professed to being a profiler, but he prided himself on being able to read people as well. It was a trait he was proud of, especially surviving the dangerous life he’d led through the years. 

Just because they’d just met didn’t mean that they wouldn’t be together. Raymond Reddington was used to living on the edge, delighting in the danger of impulse and how much pleasure could be had in a short time. His life dictated that he take what he could, whether it was enjoyed in days, hours, or minutes. Life was short, and knowing he was going to Hell soon enough, he was going to enjoy himself before he arrived there.

He wondered how long it would take for Elizabeth to realize that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. They had less than five days to find out. He wiped his hands on the linen napkin, rose and left the dining room.

Raymond Reddington was a man who was accustomed to getting his way, getting what he wanted.

And what he wanted, was Elizabeth…in his arms, in his bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Blacklist or its wonderful characters.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my brain storming partner, cress26.
> 
> To all of you who read, thanks so very much for your unending support and kind, encouraging words!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond and Liz enjoy their first day on the cruise, ending with an intimate dinner, slow dancing, and a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks as always to cress26, who always feeds my brain with wonderful Red/Lizzie scenarios.
> 
> and my gratitude to all of you, who take precious time out of your day to read my little romantic fantasies of Red and Liz - we need them so much right now, dont you think?

Raymond opened his balcony doors, and breathed in the glorious warm ocean breeze and feeling more alive here in one day than he’d been in years. Stepping toward his bed, he stripped naked, then stretched out on his bed, hands folded behind his head. 

For the life of him, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Elizabeth. She was a delightful, intelligent creature who, in the course of just a short time, had managed to fill his heart with laughter. Within minutes, he allowed the lull of the waves to act as a soothing rocking chair, as his eyelids lowered and sleep claimed him.

An hour later, feeling refreshed, he showered, donned a fresh pair of light khakis, a pearl grey short sleeve pull over, then grabbed his sunglasses, key card, and set out on a quest to find the lovely Elizabeth. He needed to see her again. Forming several destinations in his mind, he set out on a quest.

After a frustrating half an hour, Raymond saw her enter one of the ship's many gift shops. He entered the large establishment, but kept out of her way. She was looking at books and magazines, speaking and smiling with the young woman behind the counter.

Her lively laughter delighted and aroused him. There was something about her. She possessed a beauty that she was unaware of and he envisioned her beneath him, hot and writhing. He decided against approaching her however. Maybe he had come on a little strong and didn’t want to overpower her. They had, after all, four nights remaining.

After all, he’d destroyed governments, discovered traitors in his organization, shattered crime families and ruined notorious criminals who’d hurt people he loved in less time.

 

Elizabeth carried the small cloth bag into her cabin and placed it on the bureau. She’d indulged in chocolate and a pair of the trashiest romance novels she could find, and planned to dive into them on a deck lounge, along with some sinful Godivas. Noticing the ship's activity brochure on her bureau placed there by the day maid, Elizabeth sat cross legged on the bed, and perused the colorful leaflet.   
“A hot rock massage, that looks wonderful,” she told herself, then saw that yoga classes were also available. There was a wine tasting tomorrow evening in a lighted gazebo on deck, night fishing, bingo, and a pizza party. 

“So much to do; so little time.” She mused.

She noted with a smile that one of the clubs on board would be presenting a karaoke contest tonight, and Elizabeth decided it would be fun.

Dying for a swim, and some lunch, she slid off the bed, and changed into her bathing suit, slipped into her silk cover up. She grabbed a straw hat, sunglasses, towel and decided to attend one of the many buffets near the pool on the main deck and enjoy the lovely summer sunshine. A tiny thought niggled in the back of her mind, however.

She wondered if she would bump into Raymond again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Raymond slipped into bathing trunks, pool sandals and terry cloth robe, then grabbed a towel. Grabbing his dark amber prescription sunglasses, he left his cabin and ventured to the upper deck, where one of the many Olympic sized pools and cabanas were located. The warm sun proved a welcome beacon of warmth, and he hoped that a good swim would clear his mind from the work he’d have to face when he returned to the chaos that was his life.

Being a man on a mission, he’d try to find Elizabeth, invite her to have a swim with him, then maybe later, dinner and drinks and a walk around the decks. 

When he spied her sitting on a lounge wearing a very bright orange one piece bathing suit, he knew the fates were with him. She appeared to be munching on a club sandwich and French fries. How the hell did the woman maintain that lovely body of hers the way she packed away the junk food? Instantly he thought of how enticing her lovely curves would hug a white Guayabera dress. When they docked and went ashore tomorrow, he’d make sure to pick one up for her. Instantly a fantasy of peeling it slowly from her flesh, inch by inch, formed a vision in his mind.

In the meantime, he’d try and spend as much time as he could with her. Less than a week, and he shrugged. Their was an attraction between them, a chemistry and he felt it the first time they bumped into one another. He’d found her now and he’d make it count. He gravitated to her like a magnet. Luckily the lounge next to her was vacant. He quickly slid into it.

He held his breath while he waited for her reaction. Her wide smile was his answer.

"Raymond." The mention of his name stirred him, and he fought to keep his growing arousal under wraps.

He leaned in close, so the prying eyes and ears of passengers close by could not hear. "First of all, I'd like to apologize for this morning. Will you forgive me?"

She shifted her slim, long legs as if closing in on him. Her scent, as well as that bathing suit made him nearly drove him mad. Her rounded breasts filled out the top of her suit, and he couldn’t help but allow his eyes to slide down the length of her. She was a beautiful woman, and he only wished he could take off that ridiculous hat and glasses that covered half her face so that he could enjoy her expressive blue eyes and long golden waves.

"Apology accepted." She lifted the glasses from her eyes, and Raymond got his wish. Those sapphire orbs lit something deep bright into his black heart. 

"Look, I know we just met, and I'd like you to know that I’m completely reputable. Come out with me tonight. We'll go to a show or a club, your choice, as friends. We're both traveling alone, so don’t you think it’s more than coincidence that we've bumped into each other three times since we boarded? You have to admit that maybe, for whatever reason, we're meant to spend some time together?"

She exhaled a tiny laugh and shook her head. "I came on this cruise to get away from everybody and everything. But it seems you are not going to give up. In that case, we can do dinner and a club. But just as ship mates, okay?" 

Raymond nodded, and his heart raced with something he couldn’t name. He would have agreed to anything so long as he could spend some time with her. 

"Pick you up at eight for dinner. Where would you like to go?"

Back to your cabin to have wild, hot sex, he imagined her answer.  
She dropped her head, then lifted it and her eyes danced with laughter. 

"Karaoke."

Not what he expected, but then again, Elizabeth wasn't what he expected. She was a woman of surprises.

"Only if we can have a dance or two first.” He tilted his head in question.

She nodded. “Deal. Dinner, dancing, then karaoke.”

Raymond felt lighter than he had in months. Rising from the chaise, he dropped his towel onto the chaise and pulled at the belt of his robe.

"Let’s have a swim, shall we?"

She nodded as he disrobed, then caught her breath. He was beautiful. Elizabeth unabashedly stared at him, allowing her eyes to take in his thick broad shoulders and muscular biceps, His chest was wide and liberally sprinkled with light brown hair. His tummy was flat and fit. His legs were tight and muscled and his feet were narrow and perfect; quite an attractive male.

In answer, Elizabeth rose as well, dropped her shades and hat onto the chair, and nodded. They looked at each other, and it was as if they were bound together by currents of electricity.

“I’ll protect and save you.”

She shook her head, not understanding his words. “Pardon me?”

Then that wide smile appeared. “With all the food you’ve consumed, I fear you’ll sink to the bottom of the pool. Have no fear; I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Elizabeth’s laughter delighted as well as stirred his body and kindled a spark deep inside him. How could he feel so much for a woman he hardly knew? What would she think if she knew who he really was and what his life entailed?

He was not going to think of that, not now, not here in this place, where all he wished was to be with her. 

Together, they dove into the clear, cool water of the Olympic sized pool, and spent the rest of the afternoon swimming. They spoke little, laughed a lot, but words weren’t necessary. They raced and dove, and Elizabeth knew after watching his graceful arms cut through the water, that he was a champion swimmer, and most likely had been in the Navy. What if he’d been a war hero and possessed medals and accommodations?

No. Something told her that this man was courageous, and brave, but there was something else about him that didn’t fit. He was dangerous.

And Elizabeth’s heart pounded with the possibility that he was not who he appeared to be.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He knocked at her cabin door, precisely at eight. When she appeared, Raymond knew he was in trouble. Deep trouble.

Elizabeth was stunning. She wore a low cut silk crimson sleeveless dress that emphasized her toned arms and long sleek neck. What would it feel like to kiss that neck? Trail his lips down her sweet skin? Her long sleek legs were emphasized by her blood red high heeled sandals, and Raymond's body inflamed with lust.

“Wow.”

She grabbed her clutch and her smile shot straight to his groin.

“I take it you approve?”

He swallowed and several seconds ticked by as his eyes widened with appreciation. “You’re lovely.”

“Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself. Shall we go?”

He offered her his arm, and to his delight, she took it. Together they made their way to a small, intimate dinner lounge that presented a live band. He was grateful for the dimly lit venue, and they were quickly seated. 

Their waiter arrived to take their drink order.

“Your best scotch please; no ice, neat, and for the lady, an Aviation cocktail.”

Elizabeth looked at him, her brows furrowed. “Aviation cocktail?”

He crossed his legs, and placed his napkin over his lap. “Trust me, you’ll like it. You’ll think you’ve just tasted Spring.”

While waiting for their drinks to be served, the Captain of the ship approached their table and introduced himself. After making polite conversation, the captain moved along, much to Raymond’s delight. He didn’t want to share Elizabeth with anyone, even for a moment.

Elizabeth took a moment to look at him, really study that handsome, distinctive face of his. Her eyes caught his strong profile, sharp and confident, as he spoke to their server. Ultimately male, she allowed herself to enjoy his handsome countenance. 

When he turned to meet her gaze, she met his compelling green eyes and smiled.

"Hi," he whispered, his voice resonating in a silky rasp. The shadow of his bearded stubble giving him an even manlier aura. Her life was in such disarray at the moment and she honestly had no time for romance. But she wondered if she could love a man like Raymond. 

A little shiver rippled up her back. "Hi." She answered.

The meal was incredible, the wine exquisite, and the woman across from Raymond was sweet and funny, as well as sexy as hell. Music from the live band attracted couples to the dance floor, and the slow romantic ballad didn’t miss Raymond's attention. He just couldn’t resist the possibility of holding her in his arms. "Dance with me?"

A spark of what he took as delight sparkled in her eyes. She nodded. "We can't let everyone else have all the fun can we?" 

She stood and Raymond caught his breath. He took her outstretched hand and led her to the dance floor. He pulled her gently into his arms, took her right hand in his left. A rush of exquisite sensation flowed through him. Raymond felt as if something almost mystical was happening. He longed to cherish her softness, touch her hair, wrap the silky strands between his fingers, craved to hear her voice, husky and filled with promise. Did she cry in the throes of pleasure when she came, or moaned silently with desire and arousal? How would she sound when she screamed his name after they came together?

"Raymond?"

He cleared his throat, and hoped she didn’t feel his arousal, but how could she not?

But a moment or two of caressing her, feeling her silk dress rub against his leg, the floral fragrance of her shampoo in his nostrils, encased him in a web of longing.

He looked down at her, her eyes nearly closed as she moved to the music, her luscious lips upturned in a wan smile that affected him like no woman he’d ever known. 

Elizabeth was a graceful dancer, and they swayed together, as if they were one person, making the rest of the patrons in the room fade into the mist. It was just Elizabeth and him, taking tiny steps. The old fifties ballad was a haunting classic, comparing the love of a man for a woman to the ebb tide of the ocean. 

Drawing her closer to him, Raymond shut his eyes as lust gripped him. He drew Elizabeth close, greed for her clutching at him, longing for her to say she wanted him.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" He whispered. 

"If I said you were moving too fast, what would you say? And be honest." Her whispered question stirred his hunger, hardened him. 

"I want you Elizabeth. That honest enough for you?"

She stopped her movements, looked up at him and nodded. He reeled from the scent of her skin when she whispered and placed her palm over his mouth. "How can you say that? We barely know each other."

Raymond knew she was right; he'd gone too far, too fast. He squeezed her hand resting in his own. "I can't explain what's happening between us. But it’s happening; and that’s something both of us cannot deny.”

Her silence told him that she at least was not disputing his words. “Just one kiss, Elizabeth.” His voice dropped two octaves and Elizabeth swore she began moist at the stirring words. 

When hearing no argument, Raymond dared to caress the hand that was captured in his own, then leaned in closer to her warmth. “Just one,” he repeated.

He lowered his head, slowly, deliberately to taste her. Just one kiss, he assured her. But he feared once would never be enough to satisfy his voracious longing for her. 

His kiss, slow and exquisite, engulfed her, and Elizabeth found herself ensnared in his web. His mouth pressed perfectly to hers, and in the dimly lit room, she was secretly glad that their intimate embrace couldn’t be witnessed. Purposely, his mouth and tongue, tasting like scotch and sex, searched and found hers. Trembling, she moaned as her tongue swirled in answer to his ravenous kiss. Pressing her closer, she was aware of his erection, pushed against her hips, and all rational thought abandoned her. What would this man do to her, if she allowed it? 

Raymond was not accustomed to public displays of affection, but kissing this woman hit him hard, like a punch to the gut. His self control contained, he reluctantly leaned away from her, and in her eyes he saw arousal and heat, just as he was experiencing the urge to lift her up, carry her to his cabin, and make love to her until neither of them could walk. 

So in the end, they just stood on the small, barely lit dance floor, eyes locked for endless seconds as the music ended. He swallowed hard, and couldn’t bear to release her, so he took her hand, kissed it, and led her back to their table. 

"I'm not going to apologize. But you can't tell me you didn’t feel it too. I won't push, but you must know that I want you. Just say the word, Elizabeth, and we’ll leave. If not, I hope that you’ll allow me the pleasure of your company for the duration of our trip.”

Pulling out her chair, she sat and turned to him. "I’d like that.”

“Good.” 

She reached across the table and covered his hand with hers. 

He winked at her, turning his hand so they were palm to palm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Emotions swirled around and inside Elizabeth. What was happening to her? This man she’d met less than twelve hours ago had completely upended her life. She knew that he wanted her. What would happen if she made love with him? She didn’t even know him. He could be a con man. What if he was a fugitive, on the run? A killer? Or what if he was a married man, just having a fling and she was his latest target?

No. Elizabeth dared to meet his eyes. He may be a lot of things, but one thing she knew for sure. He wouldn’t lie to her if she were to ask him.

“Who are you, Raymond?”

He lifted his third glass of scotch, took a slow sip, and placed his glass on the table. His hypnotizing gaze met hers once more. “You’re the profiler, you tell me.”

For some reason, she didn’t want to know. 

She didn’t answer, but lifted her glass and sipped her cocktail, eyes closed tight. He was right. The purple beverage did taste like Spring. 

He followed suit, and gulped down the remainder of his drink, watching her over the rim of his glass and realizing it was going to take more than a bottle of fine scotch to tamp down his raging hunger for her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own any part of the Blacklist or its wonderful characters......


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some karaoke, more wine, and a kiss goes further than Raymond anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Blacklist or its wonderful characters.
> 
> thanks to you all~I so appreciate you allowing me to share my love of these two characters.
> 
> and thanks to cress26 for her constant encouragement.

They’d just walked into the karaoke bar when Elizabeth turned to him.

“I don’t even know your last name.”

He placed his hand on her lower back as they followed the waiter to a corner table. “I could say the same thing about you.”

He waved the waiter away and seated her himself, then stepped behind her and pushed in her chair, then took a seat across from her. “It’s Reddington; there, happy now?”

She turned her head to smile at him. “My name is Keen.”

He reached out his hand and Elizabeth took it. “Pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth Keen.”

“My friends call me Liz.”

He smiled and tilted his head. “Ray.”

He chuckled as the waiter approached their table. “Excuse me sir, will you and your lady like a drink?”

Ray sat across from Elizabeth and nodded. “Yes, a bottle of your finest chardonnay please.”

The waiter departed and Raymond focused on the lovely woman in red sitting across from him. “He presumes we’re a couple. Are we a couple, Elizabeth?”

She met his eyes and shook her head. “Well you sure as hell aren’t my father!”

They fell into a mutual laughter as their wine was served.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They sipped their wine as the Master of Ceremonies took the stage to wild applause, grabbed a microphone and in a booming voice, requested volunteers for the first of the karaoke songs.

Elizabeth raised her hand to be the first singer to take the stage.

"Wish me luck."

"You won't need it. Break a leg." He beamed as she made her way to the stage. Her hair was worn up in a haphazard style, she wore high heeled sandals that showed off her calves and bright red toenails. Raymond watched her as she took the stage, threw out her arms and gave an exaggerated bow to the audience. Then she winked at him.

And at that moment, Raymond Reddington fell in love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elizabeth gripped the microphone like a pro, waved at Raymond, and nodded at the master of ceremonies, signaling her readiness for the song.

It was a Pat Benatar song, called ‘Shadows of the Night.”

Raymond watched her with unparalleled delight, and seemed to forget all he was, all he had still to do. He didn’t deserve this good time, this wonderful night, much less to be with this beautiful charming woman.

What the hell was he doing? He didn’t belong here with her. He didn’t deserve her, period. Why did he think he could board this ship and think that a cruise with Elizabeth Keen would cure all that was wrong with this picture?

He lifted the wine glass and took a large swallow, hoping to numb the niggling sensation of happiness he had no right to experience. He wasn’t meant to be happy; he was meant to be a criminal – always a criminal, a notorious liar, and a fugitive to all that was good in the world.

But his desire for her, a burning hunger that ignited a spark deep inside his gut, kept pushing aside his sense of reason, his purpose of what he should do, and what he needed.

He needed to touch her, to kiss her again, to feel her hands on him.

Raymond Reddington knew that he would descend to hell soon enough, but first he wanted to feel the fire of this woman’s need.

She carried the tune admirably, never missing a beat. As Raymond guessed, her presentation won over the audience, who gave her a standing ovation, and after a bevy of other contestants competed, it was obvious that Elizabeth was the obvious winner.

Elizabeth held up the plastic trophy in victory, while she bowed to the audience to enthusiastic applause.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was after two in the morning when they began the slow walk back to Elizabeth's cabin. Raymond didn’t want the night to end but end it must.

They stopped at her door. Elizabeth drew out her key card, handed it to Raymond and together they entered her room.

Elizabeth shut the door and turned to him, searching his eyes. She must have seen the desire, the heat, because she pressed herself to him, lifted on tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He gathered her and pulled her close to his body, breathing in her scent, fighting to settle the rage building in him. She whispered his name, like a prayer on those beautiful lips of hers. "Raymond."

His head lowered and he took her mouth, her lips, pressing into them as though his life depended on it.

Elizabeth had a body that aligned with his as though made for him. She put everything into her kiss, as she did everything else. Raymond didn’t want to stop. Her mouth opened, and Raymond swirled her tongue around his own, sucking and tasting wine and her own sweet taste.

Tiny gasps escaped her mouth, as his hands began a quest of their own. He broke the kiss and looked at her, really looked at her at her in question before he went any further.

Her eyes were half closed as her small whisper stirred him. "Touch me."

It wasn’t a question. Raymond slid his hands from her small waist and placed them on her cheeks, flushed with energy and passion. He trailed shaky fingers down her throat to her breasts, cupping them, palming her nipples through the thin fabric of her dress. She moaned and pushed herself into his waiting fingers.

Raymond lifted her dress and brought his fingers to the tiny scrap of material, a thong, which he ripped and threw to the floor. Her legs opened to his touch, and he was met with moistness covering her clitoris, as he palmed her mound.

"Ah," she moaned into his mouth. He kissed her and kept kissing her. 

His middle finger found its way into her hot slick channel, and her legs opened wider, in carnal invitation till her her hold on him tightened.

Her hand trailed down his slacks and her fingers traced the outline of his length, thick and rock hard.

"Elizabeth, oh God, what are you doing to me?"

What indeed, as she unzipped him, caressing the broad head of his erection, sliding her hand up and down. Raymond had to stop her before he came too fast; wanted her on the bed so he could bury himself so deep inside her they wouldnt be able to tell where one ended and the other began.

He needed to stop this from going any further, but he feared it was too late to cool the heat between them.

He’d never lost control before, but he was going to come standing against her door, while Elizabeth cried out his name in pleasure when she came and drenched his fingers. He let go shortly after and groaned hard with his climax.

They held onto each other, their breaths hard and strong, but her legs were weak. Raymond caught her as she was about to collapse and carried her to the bed.

She was offering herself to him, trusting him, but he didn’t deserve her trust. He couldn’t take advantage of her now, when she didn’t know the truth, all of it. As much as he wanted her, he couldn’t stay with her, not now.

She must have felt him pull away. "Ray?"

He kissed her gently. "Shh, I'll be right back."

He went into the bathroom, poured warm water onto a cloth, and used it to tenderly wash her.

Elizabeth sat up and cupped his face. "You're regretting this aren’t you?"

He shook his head. "Absolutely not. I want you more than I've wanted anything in my life, but maybe you were right. Things between us are going too fast and there are things you don’t know; things about me that you need to know before we go any further. Let's meet for breakfast in the morning and talk some more, okay?"

“Let’s talk about it now.” She straightened, her eyes dark with accusation. 

Ray shook his head. “It’s late.” He rose from her bed, his guilt and pain devouring him from the inside. He did want her, more than she could ever imagine. But not until they talked. Not until she knew who and what he really was.

Tenderly he placed a gentle kiss on her already swollen lips. "I promise all your questions about me will be answered tomorrow. Elizabeth, I think you should know that tonight was so very important to me. I had a wonderful time.”

Her eyes bore into him like sapphire daggers. It was a credit to her that she hadn't called him a bastard or kick him out. He didnt deserve her graciousness. She gave a quick nod in answer.

Then he pushed a stray strand of gold behind her ear. "Good night.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the sun, sand and sea turns into a passionate interlude that Elizabeth and Raymond would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to cress26 for her encouragement, suggestions and brainstorming sessions. 
> 
> I do not own The Blacklist or its characters.
> 
> And many thanks to everyone who takes the time to read my fluffy Lizzington stories; at this juncture, I think we need all the happy endings we can get.

Raymond showered early, then waited near her cabin, leaning over the railing, soaking in the early morning sun. 

He kept replaying the events of the night before. Dinner, dancing then karaoke with Elizabeth. Then touching and being touched by her, feeling her hot wet response to his own hunger. After last night, Raymond accepted the fact that his life would never be the same. 

Elizabeth Keen proved a ray of sunlight in his dark side of the world. She'd brought him the possibility of happiness. As he stared into the crystal blue waters of the Atlantic, his thoughts drifted to the night before. She'd been soft as a feather, responsive and warm as the early June sun that shone down on him. 

"Penny for your thoughts."

He closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. His grip on the railing tightened until his knuckles were white. He turned and faced her. Her smile lit up his morning, melted his cold, empty heart. Raymond ignored his inner voice, held out his hand. Reveling in her touch as she entwined her fingers with his, they silently made their way to the dining room.

God help them both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth smiled yet noticed Raymond appeared a little preoccupied as he led her to a corner table with a view of the ocean and pulled out her chair. Taking the chair across from her, he nodded as their server approached. The heavenly aroma of strong black coffee combined with savory scents of breakfast delights.

If he wasn’t going to talk about last night, then she would.

"Do you regret last night, Raymond?"

He drank his coffee black, strong and hot; she expected nothing less.

With the cup halfway to his lips, he placed it down. His brows furrowed; he leaned forward. "I have many regrets in my life, Elizabeth, but feeling sorry for last night is definitely not one of them.”

He continued in a gentle tone. “Regret kissing you? Touching you? Feeling your arousal for me and your hands on my body?" He shook his head. "The only thing I regret is not being able to have more of you, more of your mouth, your hands on me, and me inside you."

Elizabeth swallowed hard. "Me too."

He seemed to relax a bit, but remained a tiny bit aloof. "I'm sorry I left you last night. It wasn’t my intention to hurt you that way." 

"You said there was something you wanted to tell me?"

He seemed torn, conflicted. His Adam's apple bobbed heavily. His intense, green eyes averted hers. Another moment of hesitation, then he inhaled deeply clearly conflicted, and met her questioning gaze. "It can wait.” He surprised her with his answer. 

She decided not to pursue the matter. Truth was, she didn’t want anything to spoil this trip. She liked this man, felt a mutual attraction to him and wanted to spend more time with him. 

“So, what are we having for breakfast today?”

Elizabeth lips curved up in a devilish smile. “Anything but pancakes.”

Ray’s brows raised in a mock horror. “You mean there’s something edible out there that you don’t like? Will wonders never cease?”

“Don’t be a smart ass,” she rose, relishing his laughter, and together, they made their way to the buffet station, and to sample anything, except pancakes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“By the way, we're docking for Coral Cove later today; will you spend the day with me?"

They were finishing their third cup of coffee and the dining room was nearly empty. Red noticed her skin, so pink and healthy from the salt air and warm breezes, no doubt. She was a stunning woman, and he hoped she’d say yes.

Elizabeth nodded. Her heart pounded, blood rushed to her sex, making her more aware of his heat, his presence. There was definitely something on his mind, something he wanted to tell her, yet refrained from doing so. She looked forward to spending the day with Raymond. When the cruise ended, she'd worry about what and where her life would take her. However, for the time they had left together, she wanted to be with this man and damn the consequences.

An hour later, back in her cabin, Elizabeth slipped into a floral one piece bathing suit and light cover up. Sweeping her blonde locks into a haphazard pony tail, she grabbed a bag of mini chocolates, travelers checks, sun tan lotion, room key, then stuffed it all into a cavernous straw bag and flung it over her shoulder. Retrieving her straw hat and sunglasses, she slipped into comfortable white sandals, then left her cabin and hurried to meet the man she’d met just the day before.

Or was it a lifetime ago?

Raymond was waiting for her, and turned as she approached his side. His smile turned her heart over.

"You're beautiful," was all he said, then extended his hand to her. She took it without hesitation, and together, they descended the gangplank to enter a tiny piece of Paradise for a day of sun, sand and fun.

It was a picture perfect day. Raymond had never imagined a day like this ever again. He hadn’t been this filled with happiness in over twenty years. He almost felt as if he could go off his guard and enjoy himself; enjoy Elizabeth’s company and their time here together. But that wasn’t possible and never would be.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Great Coral Cove was a private island that reminded Raymond of the proverbial picture postcard or the ‘July” photo in a calendar. The sun shone on the crystal blue water, creating a sea of diamonds in the heavenly Caribbean setting. Perfect white sand, fine as sugar, blanketed the beach as far as the eye could see.

The shore was laden with a myriad of striped tents, long, unending buffet tables, and to Elizabeth’s delight, gourmet foods of all shape, color and flavors designed to make the mouth water. 

Elizabeth giggled as a light breeze blew her hat off and Raymond was able to catch it in mid air. He turned and placed it back on her head, but it blew off again, and Elizabeth fell into his arms, threw back her head and laughed. The ocean breeze refused to cooperate, so he held her hat, and catching her laugh as his mouth covered her for a heated kiss.

Raymond leaned back, his lips warm from her response, and handed her hat back to her. They held hands and walked toward the inviting feast awaiting them and the other passengers.

As a band in the distance began the chiming, musical sounds of island kettle drums, and not surprisingly, Elizabeth grabbed his hand, pulled him along, and made a bee line to the food. 

"I'm hungry." She announced. "Eat first, a swim, then maybe the gift shop?" 

His eyes raised in mock horror. "We just had breakfast!” he studied her, wanting to memorize her stunning features and those mesmerizing sapphire eyes. “Alright, let's find a tent and feed you before you faint." 

She playfully punched him in the arm as they made their way to an empty tent. Elizabeth settled down on a beach chair while Raymond waited in line with other passengers from their ship. He gathered two plates, laden with a piping assortment of cold seafood salads, fruits, cakes, puddings as well as omelets, crepes, and colorful drinks, delightfully decorated with those tiny pink umbrellas. He took two and balanced them on their plates.

Watching him as he gathered food and drink for them, Elizabeth couldn’t help but admire his very sexy back side. He may have been a bit older than she, but he was in perfect physical shape. His kisses rocked her body, his hands were beautiful and knew how and where to touch. Crossing her legs, a tiny whisper of arousal caressed her. 

She licked her lips, and pulled her hat and sunglasses off, throwing back her head, allowing the late morning sun to bathe her with a warm glow. 

Within minutes Raymond returned, his arms laden with colorful platters filled to the brim. He set the plates down, and sank down across from her. "Think this will be enough?" he joked.

She picked up a piece of melon and held it to her lips. "For now." She wiggled her eyebrows.

On impulse, he quickly leaned over and bit the half she held in her teeth. She wrapped her tongue around the sweet fruit, and kissed him, while the sweet liquid trickled past her lips.

Raymond licked the fluid from her chin, chewed the fruit and swallowed, watching her do the same. The intensity of his gaze added to her arousal, and seeing his eyes dilate and his nostrils flare, Elizabeth knew he was feeling the same. 

“More,” she whispered into his mouth, the scent of melon causing her hunger for him to intensify.

He said nothing, but grabbed a red, plump strawberry, and placed it to her lips. “Suck,” he murmured, then watched her tongue circle, suck, and then place half in her mouth, silently inviting him to bite the other half. He never hesitated and bit the half, chewed, his eyes focused on her own, then swallowed.

“That was fun. Let’s do it again.”

This time, Elizabeth grabbed a spear of fresh honeydew, playfully brought it to his mouth, and watched as he wrapped his tongue around it. She rose and sat in his lap, while he waited for her to take the other half. “Mmm, delicious,” she moaned, kissed him deeply, relishing the lustful combination of sugar, melon and this man.

The kiss deepened within seconds, and Raymond was cognizant that they were completely exposed, with people all around them. He didn’t want their playful kissing to stop, but the beach was too dangerous to exhibit this display out in the open. Someone may see them, and he couldn’t allow that.

Reluctantly, he ended the kiss and smiled at her, catching his breath as his arousal grew, grateful he’d worn loose swim trunks. He sensed her passion rising as well. “Let’s have a swim.”

Elizabeth smiled at him. He was actually telling her, ‘let’s cool off’. She hesitated only a moment to let her eyes roam over his handsome face. He was starting to burn just a bit, his bare head and fair complexion blushing from the sun.

“We need to get you a hat.” She slowly rose from his lap, and tossed her cover up to the lounge. They kicked off their sandals, clasped hands, and ran along the beach, then dove into the crystal blue ocean, as if the sea had freed them from the life they’d left behind, if only for a while.

They swam out as far as they dared, treading water like the colorful, pastel painted fish swimming in schools all around them. Elizabeth surfaced first, with Raymond watching her long legs tread water from under the waves. He perched her on his shoulders, then playfully threw her back into the surf, enjoying a hearty laugh as she let out a playful scream.

She came up with the sun glistening on her golden skin, her ocean soaked hair pushed back from her face and down her back. She swam toward him, climbed into his arms, and wrapped herself around him. He had to have her, ached to dig his fingers in her thick golden tresses, then hang on for dear life while he buried himself deep inside her. 

His powerful legs held her up, and together they floated, silent, no swimmers nearby to see that they were aroused, hungry for one another. Enduring a painful erection by now, with her in his arms, Raymond knew he wouldn’t last much longer without making love to her.

“Elizabeth.”

She nodded, grabbing his face and kissing him hard. Then together, they ventured further out, Raymond silently thankful they were both excellent swimmers.

The tranquility of the ocean proved to parallel what their bodies were experiencing at the moment. Raymond felt a tempest rising in him, and only this woman could bring him the serenity he craved. 

Climbing into his arms, her legs wrapped around him, his strong body supporting her, they kissed under the warm Caribbean sun, their tongues tangling, swirling, tasting, while he slid the top of her suit down to her waist.

He lowered his mouth to her breasts, sun-kissed and wet, and devoured her nipples, sucking and nuzzling, nipping at the pebble hard nubs until she threw back her head and cried out. No one could hear them, and right now, they could care less. They were alone, and they needed this, needed each other.

Her cries of pleasure enflamed his already painful erection. But he wanted to bring her to release, right here, in the middle of the Caribbean.

Pushing her suit aside so he could touch that most secret part of her, his middle finger dove into her. She let out a cry so carnal, he nearly came just from the sound of her voice.

It didn’t take long to make her come. Spearing her clit, he mimicked the movements of sex, in and out, until she finally climaxed, crying out his name over and over, like a prayer.

“Raymond…..”

His eyes met hers and he knew, he just knew. Her hand slid down his bathing suit, caressing his length, delighting in his size, his arousal. It proved how much he wanted her. As much as she wanted him.

He lowered them both so that only their heads were above the water. “Wrap your legs around me.” His voice was hoarse with sensation as his quiet command mesmerized her. 

Slowly, she did as he asked. He pulled aside her suit and the warm water soothed her as she came down from her climax, but she was ready for so much more. She was ready for him.

She guided his cock inside her, sliding easily as her spread limbs allowed him entrance. Their eyes met and locked, and everything stopped; time, space, the earth, this place…all of it.

He placed both palms on her rear, and with the water swaying and resisting at the same time, he pushed and stroked, reveling in every movement, each tiny sound she made, and the feel of her hands around his neck, and her mouth as she kissed him. 

He’d never made love in the water, in all his fifty five years on earth, all through his Navy years, this was the first time he’d ever taken a woman in the water. And now both of them became part of not only the ocean, but the sky, the beach, each other.

They didn’t speak; they kissed as he moved deep inside her, the water creating just enough resistance to make the experience stronger and more powerful than either of them had ever experienced.

She felt it then: a tightening in her womb, strong and deep, and exploded, melting and fragmenting around him as her release rocked her. 

She buried her mouth in his neck and murmured his name over and over.

Her voice sent him teetering on the edge of madness as her sex pulsed and clenched with her release. Throwing his head back, he followed her as his release raged through both of them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Raymond spend a fun day ashore, then share a sexy encounter at a 'dive-in' movie on board that continues to brings them closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Blacklist or any of its characters.
> 
> Thank you, thank you to cress26, my inspiration, my brainstorming buddy, and the reason why I started writing ff for The Blacklist fandom.
> 
> And many thanks to all of you who read my stories; you truly bring such happiness into my life. As long as you read, I will write.

They treaded water till they reached shore, then stood on the sand, facing each other.

“Are you okay? Raymond asked, caressing her cheek, those sapphire eyes of hers bright, her lips curved up in the aftermath of what they’d done.

“I’m fine,” she answered, covering his hand with her own, then kissed his palm. “Better than fine.”

Nothing else was said. He nodded, then grabbed her hand and together they strolled back to their tent. Elizabeth dropped onto a lounge, and took the fluffy towel he handed her. 

They dried off in comfortable silence, until she enthusiastically proclaimed, “I’m starved.”

The announcement made him laugh. He slipped on his prescription sunglasses, and took her hand, kissing her hard and quick. “You exhaust me. But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Elizabeth slipped on her own wide dark glasses, placed her wide brimmed straw hat on her head, and squeezed his hand. “Raymond?”

He turned to face her. “Something wrong?” 

She shook her head, caressed his face. “Nothing at all. I’m having a wonderful time. I want you to know that I’m on the pill and that I’m in excellent health, just in case you’re wondering, okay?”

He moved closer to her, almost embarrassed that he hadn’t thought to protect her. That had never happened to him. “I had no doubt. And I’d like to say the same.” He gathered her in his arms. “And I want you to know that I’ve never…forgotten before.” He leaned in close, his lips touching her ear. “That’s what you’ve done to me.”

She smiled, beaming with happiness and joy.

“I have an idea; why don’t we head to town, visit some of the gift shops, then I’ll treat you to lunch at one of the restaurants?”

Elizabeth agreed and grabbed her oversized straw bag, they slipped into their sandals, got dressed then hand in hand, they left the cabana.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Taken off guard for only a scant moment, Raymond nearly failed to see the man with the camera strolling along the beach and heading in their direction.

He was apparently one of the professional photographers employed by the ship to snap pictures of willing families and couples. But this person could not be allowed to take Raymond’s picture or one of Elizabeth for that matter. Without making a scene, he deployed a distraction.

Searching the shore for the person he was looking for, Raymond instantly spotted a long haired, seemingly harmless looking tourist, who’d completely blended in with the rest of the beach crowd. Wearing a Hawaiian shirt, purple sunglasses, floppy sun hat and yellow flip flops picking up shells and appearing entirely ordinary, it only took a moment for Raymond to get his attention.

Exhibiting a barely noticeable nod, it was instantly picked up by the other man with the gray pony tail and scraggly beard. He touched his hat, then closed in on the unsuspecting man with the camera. The man, known as Baz, smiled and jokingly grabbed the photographer’s arm and steered him away from Raymond and Elizabeth. 

Tightening his hold on her hand, together they walked from the beach and headed for the tiny town of Great Coral Cove for an afternoon of gift shopping and yes, eating. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They stood in a quaint little gift shop in the heart of town, packed with everything from jewelry to clothing, from candles to sea shells.  
“I hope you’ll allow me to purchase a small gift for you. Say yes.”

He held out what was obviously a handcrafted, unique, necklace, fashioned with shells and interwoven with blue stones, reminding Elizabeth of the ocean where they’d just made love.   
She touched the fragile pendant, admiring the craftsmanship that obviously went into the creation of such a beautiful piece. She thought of refusing it, arguing that they’d only known each other for less than two days. But she couldn’t refuse. She didn’t want to. “It’s lovely, Raymond.” She nodded. “I’d be happy to accept it, but only if you accept a gift from me as well.”

“You don’t have to …” He stopped as she held out the handsome rush straw fedora he’d been admiring in another part of the shop. 

“Oh, but I did.” She stepped closer to him, and placed the well made fedora on his slightly sunburned scalp.

She turned him so that he could look in the mirror. It was as if the hat, combined with his amber colored sunglasses, were made just for him. He turned and smiled, tipping the hat to her. “Thank you, Elizabeth, seems this is just what I needed.”

She lifted her hair and turned from him. “Will you help with the pendant?”

He deftly adjusted the necklace, and together they stood before the mirror, and like two children, admired their reflections, the memory of this moment, and all the moments they’d spent up till now, implanted in their hearts forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their day spent together ashore was perfect. Elizabeth took Raymond's hand when they boarded the ship. She was a tiny bit drunk from imbibing citrus drinks with the little umbrellas, and a tad bit drowsy from spending the day on a tiny island in the Caribbean with a man she’d known less than two days.

Elizabeth touched the lovely blue pendant around her neck and smiled at him, her dimples clutching at his heart. She’d treasure it more than any gift she’d ever received.

What was it about this man that had her fighting for every breath? Why him? He was different from anyone she’d ever met, and certainly older, but he was certainly young at heart. But those intense green eyes had drawn her to him as if hypnotized. This is crazy, she mused. We are strangers, aren’t we? They’d made love in the ocean, spend nearly every moment together since she boarded this ship and couldn’t wait to see what he had in mind for the remainder of their trip.

One thing she was sure of: a force stronger than her own pulled her toward him, like an invisible magnet, into his arms.

“After walking all afternoon, and eating ourselves into oblivion, I don’t think I’ll be able to move until tomorrow,” he joked. So what do you say to a movie tonight on the upper deck?”

It only took Elizabeth a moment to say yes. “You mean, the ‘dive in’?” 

They both chuckled at the play on words. Seemed there was an open movie theatre high above an Olympic sized swimming pool. Passengers were given the option of watching a film from the water, or relaxing with a huge tub of popcorn and a blanket in the luxurious chaise lounges available in a theater-like setting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening, after attending one of the ships many dining rooms, they’d decided on burritos and beer. As many times as he’d witnessed the sheer delight of watching Elizabeth savor her meals, he was never as pleased as he was now, witnessing the way she tackled two giant beef burritos with all the trimmings, plus a giant glass of beer as a chaser. 

As they made their way to the upper deck for the movie, her perfume surrounded him. She was wearing the lovely pendant he’d purchased for her in the island gift shop, and her white cotton halter dress begged him to untie that dress behind her neck, touch and suckle those gorgeous breasts.

He swallowed back his arousal, and chided himself for acting like a hormonal teenager at his first prom.

What would happen in a few days when the ship docked? Would they both go back to their normal lives? Although for Raymond, his life was anything but normal. Sadness crept into his heart and spread through him like wildfire. The idea, the concept of happiness was not possible for him, would never be possible. But for now, for these stolen moments, spending time with this woman, smiling with her, sharing meals with her, and sharing his body with her, was all that mattered right now. 

It was worth everything. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Raymond looked around for the most remote, private area to watch the movie. He felt like he was on a date, and he was. It had been a long since he’d been to a movie with a woman. So long ago, it was hard to remember when, even with the advantage of his eidetic memory.

It was a pleasant evening, a little cloudy. They were given a blanket and a hug tub of popcorn, which delighted her, of course.

He found the perfect secluded spot in a corner, close enough to see the movie, yet far enough away from it to have some privacy. He waited till she took her seat on one of the cushy orange lounges, and pushed the adjoining one to touch hers.

“It looks like it may rain,” Elizabeth settled in and smiled as Raymond lounged beside her. Their thighs touched, and he covered them in the light blanket, while she took over the tub of popcorn and proceeded to dive into the salty snack.

He looked to the sky, and frowned, observing the ominous sky. “It may blow over.”

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. “I wonder what movie they’re showing tonight.” She wondered aloud, crunching on a kernel as the scent of her hair permeated him. She took a puff of corn and held it to his lips. “Taste this, it’s delicious. They use real butter too, none of that artificial stuff.”

She was so close to him, it was impossible for him to resist her. Her scent, her warmth, her sex appeal, all of her was a feast for the senses. Wrapping his lips around the treat she offered, he licked the salt and butter from her fingers; their eyes met and locked. “Delicious,” he whispered, his voice barely a breath.

He wanted to taste her, to hold her, and so much more. Their foreheads touched. Then it was suddenly dark and the movie started, and still, they reclined beside each other, as though they were watching from a bed, covered with a blanket. The breeze picked up and the opening credits rolled, but he saw nothing except her, and struggled to control himself.

He couldn’t tell what they were watching; truth was he didn’t care. And then Elizabeth leaned away from him, placing the cavernous bucket of popcorn on the ground beside her lounge. 

She returned to his side, neither of them very intent on watching the movie. There weren’t many people in attendance; surely the clouds and threatening rain were keeping people away. But Elizabeth gave him a wan smile, and slowly, deliberately, slid her hand under the blanket, while her other arm encircled his neck. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, her lips touching his skin, causing him to shiver.

“Relax.” She breathed.

He didn’t dare move. He couldn’t if he wanted to. She was going to touch him, and there wasn’t anything on this earth that would prevent her from doing so, including him.

They were cloaked in darkness now, and they were far enough from the movie screen that no light shone on them. The evening sky grew darker and for that, Raymond was grateful.

And then his eyes closed as the palm of her hand pressed against his growing erection. Slow and steady, Elizabeth’s palm rubbed him through his cotton shorts. He slowly tilted his head back onto the head rest of the lounge, and gave into her erotic touch.

She kept her head close to his profile, her arm around him, holding him close. When he felt her unzip and free him from his shorts, Raymond nearly cried out in pleasure. When she gently rubbed a finger over his smooth, swollen crown, he nearly came out of his skin. 

“Shh,” she comforted him, and at the same time, tortured him. He’d never experienced such carnal sensations. He was paralyzed by her actions, and only hoped that she wouldn’t stop.

And she didn’t.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the midst of complete darkness and silently thanking the cloud cover blanketing them both, Elizabeth disappeared under the blanket, and replaced her hand with her mouth, wanting nothing more than to bring him pleasure.

She’d never done anything as forbidden and naughty as this, knew he wouldn’t stop her, for her arousal matched his. She unzipped his shorts, drew him out and heard his breath catch. He whispered her name at least a dozen times, begging her to touch him. So she did.

She brought her mouth to his swollen length, over his straining head, engulfed him, sucking him to the back of her mouth, then flicked her tongue against the sensitive underside of his length. He was rock hard, his glorious length rising from the heavy sack between his muscular legs. 

Elizabeth caressed his thickly veined crown, silk over steel. She closed her mouth around his engorged head, and began to suck him until the first drop of his musky heat kissed her lips.

He wouldn’t last long, that she knew. Raymond was straining, quietly pleading with her to let him come, and she would not disappoint him. 

She felt his fingers thread and tighten in her hair, causing her to suck harder, faster, moving her hand up and down his heated length. She wanted nothing more than to bring him to the edge, then push him over. His body arched and tensed; Elizabeth could tell that he was close, very close.

Within seconds, he let out a feral groan, and Elizabeth covered his crown as his powerful release emptied into her mouth, his raw growl of completion drowned out by the crackle of thunder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond and Elizabeth enjoy a night of blistering passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up for Ray and Liz; what will happen in three days when their time together on the ship ends?
> 
> As always, I do not own Blacklist or any of its characters.
> 
> Thanks to my beta/inspiration/friend/brainstorming genius, cress26.

“We need to go. It’s raining.”

Elizabeth nodded as Raymond tossed the blanket over her head to protect her from the sudden downpour.

Without a word, he took her hand, kissed, it, while they sprinted for cover.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth said nothing as they headed for her cabin, her hand in his.

He stopped at the door and turned to her. “Elizabeth, are you sure?”

She touched his cheek, her thumb sliding over his mouth. “I’ve never been as sure as I am right now, about anything.”

He nodded, took her key, and both entered her cabin. No sooner did he close the door behind them, that he pushed her up against it.

“Hurry.” Her desperate tone drove Ray on. He kissed her hard and deep, drawing moans of desire from her. He reached for her shorts, pulled them down and off, along with her tiny bikini underwear.

He still burned for her, the result of her mouth on his body still a heated reminder of her actions in the theater. He needed to taste her now, and put out her fire as well.

Ray proceeded to pull her tank top and bra up and over her head, and threw them on the floor, then leaned back, and allowed himself a moment as he savored the beauty of her exquisite warmth, the perfect roundness of her breasts and sensual curves. 

He settled his vision on the secret place between her legs that he hungered for. “Spread them for me, Elizabeth, now.”

His voice aroused and inflamed her instantly. Elizabeth felt moistness gather within her thighs. When he fell to his knees before her, like a knight kneeling to his queen, she threw back her head as his hands slid down her body and tenderly opened her wide.

When his mouth closed in on her most secret part, she moaned, his lips and tongue playing havoc over her mound as he deftly pierced her core.

She tasted like musk, her scent drawing him like the proverbial moth to the flame. His tongue speared her, his thumbs opening her wider to his carnal assault. And all he wanted was to bring her pleasure as she’d never known. Pleasure comparable to what she’d given to him.

Her hands rested on his broad shoulders, pressing into his muscles, holding on tight, lest her legs give out.

In and out, he suckled her clit, tasting her heat, while his control began to crumble. He needed to bury himself inside her and put them both out of their misery. But he wanted more of her, and she must have known, because instinctively, she opened wider for him.

“Please Ray, oh God, please.” She begged.

He reached up and touched her breasts, palming her pebble hard nipples as she cried out again and again, pleading for more, wanting more.

Faster and harder, he kissed and played, suckled and nipped at her, until she tensed, her hands clutching at his shoulders. Faster he suckled, grabbing her ass and pushing her body deeper into his mouth. 

“Don’t stop, please.” She cried, her breathing labored and rushed, her climax only seconds away. 

And as he felt her oncoming completion, Ray rose from his knees, wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed her hard.  
“Hold on sweetheart.”

Elizabeth brought her arms around his neck and kissed him back, tasting herself on his mouth.

Ray gripped her hips tight, and slid easily into her soaked channel. Without wasting a second, began to push into her, deeply thrusting, withdrawing, and reveling in her wet heat.

She called out his name, like a mantra, over and over, while he drove deeper, whispering in her ear, telling her to come for him, to go over with him.

“Yes, Lizzie, just fall…I’m here with you.” He murmured, exploding and gasping for breath. “I’m here.”

She fell into his arms, and he caught her, carrying her the short distance to her bed, holding her close, cherishing this time with her.

He kissed her softly, pulled back the blankets and joined her in bed. She whispered, “Hmm, so tired,” then dozed off in his arms while he watched over her. He was fascinated by the way her dark eyelashes formed a fan over her cheeks, the tiny breaths she took as she slept, the softness of her flushed cheeks, the adorable way her hair became mussed when they made love.

All of this served to grab at his heart, and hold on tight. There was no turning back now. In the space of days, hours, he’d been completely beguiled by this unbelievably stunning woman.

And he knew, as sure as the sun would rise tomorrow, that he would never be the same from this day forward.

He was falling hard and fast for this woman. For Elizabeth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Elizabeth awoke to the touch of his mouth on hers. He was playfully nibbling on her kiss-swollen lips.

“If you wanted to wake me, this was the nicest way to do it.”

His deep laugh stirred her as she opened her eyes and looked into orbs of green. She allowed herself to admire the tiny creases fanning out from his lids, the grey hair at his temples, not to mention his remarkable mouth and strong, prominent chin.

When he smiled, his entire face lit up, and at this moment, Elizabeth thought he was the sexiest man she’d ever known. “Tell me what you’re feeling.” She urged, facing him, her palm caressing his stubbled cheek.

He slowly moved on top of her. She welcomed the weight of him, and the way his erection pressed into her thigh. “I can tell you, or I can show you.”

Elizabeth wanted him again. Needed to touch him and be touched. To feel his hands on her body.

"Talk to me, sweetheart. Tell me what you want." 

Her body melted against his, and the world was filled with him. “Show me.”

He kissed her, hard, and she responded in kind, opened her mouth and touched his tongue, swirling, sucking. She pressed her body to his, powerless to resist his strength.

"Raymond…" she loved the sound of his name, a whisper in the dark that held promises untold.

"You feel so good. Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?" Raymond asked as he kissed her eyes and small nose, rubbed a heavy strand of her hair between his fingers, not wanting to break contact with her.

He needed to possess her, take her with all he had to give. He was a passionate lover when he was with the right woman, and Elizabeth was so right.

"More," she pleaded. "Closer." She followed her words by sliding her hand down his body till it reached his thick erection. "That’s what I want, Raymond. I can't wait." Her legs opened in invitation. 

He gripped her legs and wrapped them around his hips, then slid easily inside her warmth.

He then brought their bodies into a sitting position, and they began to move in perfect harmony, each giving and taking, their bodies so close they couldn’t, wouldn’t be separated.

Their kisses were wild and hot and with a frantic pace born of desperation and a primal desire for one another, a light sheen of sweat covered them, while roused to the peak of pleasure.

A moan of ecstasy slipped through her lips, as her eager response matched his, responding to the seduction of his passion.

Elizabeth's body milked him with her tight-fisted walls until Raymond sensed her approaching orgasm. His self control hung by the thinnest thread, but he waited for her. Finally, she tensed, her cries of orgasm filling the silent cabin, and his kisses silenced her screams, as he allowed himself to follow her into oblivion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their precious time together dwindling, Elizabeth and Raymond spend every spare minute together.

Elizabeth was awakened by the knock on her door.

Turning to see Ray, dressed, and walking toward the door of her suite, he smiled. “Morning, sleepy head.” His deep timbre was akin to being wrapped in a warm soft blanket. “I hope you don’t mind. I took the liberty of ordering room service for us.”

He placed a knee on the bed and pressed a quick kiss on her mouth, loving the taste of her lips, so soft and responsive. “God you smell good.”

She sat up, shook her head and grinned, covering her nakedness with a sheet. “I need a shower and I’m starved.”

“At your service.” He smiled and opened the door, accepted what appeared to be a feast on wheels, then closed the door behind him. “This should keep you busy for a bit, and I promise, no pancakes.”

She rose from the bed, and slipped into a satin robe. “Mmm -- bacon.” She approached Ray and kissed him. “You sure know how to treat a girl.” She joked.

His smile disappeared, and his eyes took in her body. “Do I?”

“You’re insatiable.” She laughed, sitting in the chair he held out for her. “I really do need a shower.”

“Not now, not yet. After breakfast okay? We need to talk, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth frowned, but took the seat he offered. Her eyes followed him as he sat across from her at the tiny table. He took the liberty of pouring coffee, and lifting the dome covers from at least four platters.

“Okay.” She answered, but ignored the food. “What is it, Ray?”

He reached across the small table and placed his hand over hers, forcing a smile. “I just want to tell you…I just want you to know what the past few days have meant to me. What being with you, has meant to me.”

Elizabeth turned her hand over so their palms touched. “Yes, I feel the same as well.”

Her smile clutched at his heart and he sighed. Their eyes met and he tilted his head slightly to the side. “When I was in fourth grade, my desk was placed across from Caroline Snow.” He began, playing with her fingers, his voice low and filled with emotion.

“I was the new kid, in a new school, and she was the first friend I made. I’ll never forget that day, when she shared her peanut butter and jelly sandwich with me. After that we sat together in the lunch room every day. I always shared my mom’s homemade cookies with her.”

Elizabeth smiled at him, squeezing his hand. “You must have liked her very much, because I know how much you love cookies.”

“You do, don’t you?” He nodded, bringing her hand to his mouth, placing a tender kiss on her knuckles.

“So what happened?”

He shook his head. “We became best of friends, after only ten days, but all of a sudden, she was gone.”

Elizabeth’s brows wrinkled in confusion. “My God, did she die?”

“No, no no.” He emphasized, biting his inner cheek and exhaling a breath. “I’m an only child and having a friend like Caroline meant a lot to me. I later discovered that her father served in the military, and they had moved clear across the country to California. I never saw her again.”

“I’m so sorry Ray.” Elizabeth wanted to cry for him. “It must have been so hard for you.”

He nodded and rose from the chair in a nervous gesture. “We were friends less than two weeks, Elizabeth. But if I live to be a hundred, I will never forget how much I adored her.”

Elizabeth knew what he was saying. She nodded and smiled at him. He sat across from her once more, and their gazes locked for just a moment. They had only two days left. 

“Everything looks delicious, doesn’t it?” He deftly changed the subject, releasing her hand and reaching for the first platter. “I heard the Belgian waffles with candied peaches and fresh whipped cream are to die for.”

Elizabeth took his cue, and cut into a waffle he’d placed on her plate, taking a bite and closing her eyes in sugar ecstasy. “Ray you have to try this.”

She cut another slice, filled her fork with bits of waffle, peaches and whipped cream, then presented it to him. He grabbed her hand and took the food. “Exquisite.” 

They finished their meal in comfortable silence, each tasting the other’s breakfast, each knowing that their days together were numbered, accepting the fact that time was of the essence, and each moment needed to be treasured.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Will you spend the remainder of our trip with me?”

Elizabeth giggled, as they were already in the shower, together, naked. “Is this a trick question?”

“Turn around.”

She faced the tiles, her palms flat, while he poured a generous dollop of shampoo on her hair, the fragrance reminding him of the tropical drinks they shared on the island the day before. 

They were acting playful, washing each other, exploring each other’s bodies, kissing, touching and laughing like children.

Elizabeth moaned when those skillful hands of his performed some sort of erotic magic as he rubbed the coconut soap into her scalp. She’d never seen or felt hands as beautiful and erotically adept as his.

He rinsed her hair under the spray, enjoying her body, admiring the shape of her ass, her long lovely legs, the curve of her waist, and was silently grateful for this time with her. Would he ever get enough of the lovely Elizabeth?

No time to think about that now. She turned in his arms, her hands sliding to his now rock hard length, caressed him with both hands and pressed into him. “Make love to me.” 

He lifted her effortlessly. “Wrap those gorgeous legs around me and hold on.”

She complied instantly while he slid into her heat with one long stroke.

And pushing her into the tile, kissing her under the spray of the multiple warm jets, both of them giving and taking, he grabbed her hips, his deep, hungry thrusts filled her, one, two, three times, until they came together. Enveloped in each other’s arms, they slid to the floor of the shower, breathless and fulfilled. Two more days together. Two more days. The clock was ticking.

Tick tock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You look very handsome; you should wear hats more often.” Elizabeth commented. She’d been admiring that straw fedora on him since they left her cabin. 

He turned to her. “It’s very comfortable and it was very thoughtful of you to make a gift of it for me. Thank you, Elizabeth.”

She touched the lovely pendant worn around her neck. The necklace he’d given her the day before, the first time they’d made love - in the ocean. “You’re welcome.” 

They passed a shuffle board tournament in progress, and a class for passengers who were learning the proper use of life preservers.

As they entered the elevator to an upper deck, Raymond gave a thought to making love to her in the enclosed space, but thought better of it when additional passengers stepped in.

He laughed to himself, which made Elizabeth stare at him, shake her head and playfully punch him in the shoulder.

As they made their way to one of the Olympic sized pools, they walked hand in hand in the idyllic Caribbean sunshine, each aware that their time together was dwindling away and they had no intention of wasting a second of everything that was offered to them on this ship. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a perfect morning in the pool, Raymond and Elizabeth decided on manicures and a hot stone massages. Then managed to pack away a late lunch consisting of a seafood barbeque; grilled rock lobster, jumbo coconut shrimp and marinated king crab, all served up with cole slaw, fries and beer. Raymond was amazed at the amount of food Elizabeth was able to consume in one sitting. He just sat across from her and watched her in stunned admiration.

Later that afternoon, following the spa and a feast large enough to choke a horse, a stuffed, sated and sleepy duo mustered just enough energy to drag themselves back to his cabin.

Elizabeth gave an exaggerated yawn, then removed her clothes and lazily lowered herself to his bed. Before following her example, he threw open his veranda doors, allowing the warm breeze to brush against their naked bodies, as they settled in each other’s arms for a long nap. 

Ray smiled, inhaling traces of aloe, spearmint and juniper on her soft skin, the result of oils and lotions applied to her lovely body. He lightly ran his fingers over the curves of her soft flesh while she slumbered. He positioned himself and spooned with her, while the soft rumble of her snores calmed and settled him. 

If he died right now, right here in her arms, he’d have not a single regret. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, after their rejuvenating nap and a mind blowing love making session, they decided to dress for dinner. Agreeing on a steak house, their plans for the evening included the casino for blackjack and a comedy club.

Raymond donned a navy blue sports jacket with dress slacks of the same color, a snow white silk shirt and topped it all off with his new, beloved, straw fedora.

“Wow.”

He smiled at Elizabeth’s reaction, and allowed his eyes to take in all of her as well.

She’d decided on a red and black polka dot dress with spaghetti straps and high heeled red open-toe sandals, which only served to spark Ray’s arousal when he saw that lovely material hug all her luscious curves, when all he wanted to do was lift that material from her and taste her sweetness until she cried out his name. 

But he’d have to rein in those carnal thoughts till later.

He stepped closer behind her as she applied last minute touches to her hair and makeup, and gazed on her beauty in the full length mirror.

“You look perfect.” He commented, his hands warm and gentle on her bare shoulders, but his eyes met hers in the mirrors reflection. “More beautiful than anything I’ve ever seen.”

Her eyes were a brilliant sapphire, nearly identical to the pendant she wore. He kissed her shoulder as she tingled from his touch. 

“If you’d rather not go out, we can always….”

His arms encircled her small waist, and his smile was seductive and filled with erotic promise.

“Later,” he vowed, trailing tiny teasing kisses on the back of her neck. “Besides, I can’t wait to see you at the blackjack table.” He teased, while she grabbed her clutch, and together, they made their way to an evening of fun, food, and each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I wish tonight would never have to end.”

They were walking toward his suite, hours later, when he stopped and faced her. “It doesn’t have to. Let me buy you a drink.”

Elizabeth nodded , then raised her head to receive a deep, hungry kiss from him.

“Tell me,” he whispered, his lips nipping her ear lobe, making her tremble and throb deep inside. “What’s your pleasure? Scotch? Martini? Chardonnay?”

She looked at him, her voice a breath of air. “You.”

“My pleasure, to be sure.” 

They entered the elevator, and were alone, Ray positioning himself behind her, his rock hard erection pressing into her back side.

“Tell me, Elizabeth, tell me what you want when we get to my room.”

Her nipples hardened, and she grew moist from his words, from that deep timbered voice of his that drove her crazy with lust. “I want to undress for you, slowly, then I want to ride you, hot and hard, all night long. That’s what I want, Ray.”

His breathing grew labored as Elizabeth pressed into him once more. “Oh and I guess I forgot to tell you: I’m not wearing underwear.”

His breath caught and he swallowed hard, as they reached their floor. “And you waited till now to tell me?”

Her seductive laughter drove him to grab her hand and they literally ran to his cabin, where he threw open the door, slammed it shut, turned to her and shrugged out of his jacket.

With the only light coming from the moon outside the window, he watched Elizabeth as she backed into the room.

He leaned against the door, while her body was outlined by the dim light of the full moon. He was on fire, needed to have her, but first….

“Take off your clothes, slowly, piece by piece, but leave the shoes on, Elizabeth.”

She did as he commanded, and when they were both naked and in his bed, she straddled him, while he took down her hair. She shook out her blonde waves, then lowered herself onto his thick arousal, slowly, deliberately, while he begged for more.

And Elizabeth gave him everything she had to give until the moon disappeared, and the early morning sun rose bright on the horizon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond and Elizabeth realize that their time together is ending; will they continue their love affair on land? Or will they say goodbye forever?

Elizabeth and Ray both agreed to spend a quiet day reading on Ray’s small balcony, just the two of them.

Elizabeth had chosen a trashy romance novel, while Ray opted for a John Grisham novel he’d purchased in the gift shop earlier that morning.

Fact was, she didn’t feel like reading, and kept staring at the page, her mind anywhere but on that novel. She glanced over at Ray to find that he’d been glaring at the same page for the past half hour.

Sighing heavily, she finally decided to address the elephant in the room.

“Why aren’t we talking about what’s really going on and stop pretending we’re reading.”

“I am reading.” Raymond answered, turning to her.

“You’ve been staring at the same page for nearly an hour.”

His furrowed brows and deep frown told her all she needed to know.

It was obvious neither of them wanted to talk about tomorrow, discuss what would happen in less than twenty four hours. 

“Elizabeth.”

She lifted her head, her sadness so real, so evidenced on her lovely face, where tears threatened to fall.

“I don’t want to read, don’t want to go on deck, or go for a swim.”

He began to speak, but she interrupted him.

“Here’s a shocker: I don’t even want to eat.” Her attempt at humor deflated like an airless balloon.

He placed his book on the floor and clasped his hands together, so tight that he thought he’d draw blood. He was unable to utter a sound for at time. He cleared his throat, closed his eyes and shook his head.

“What do you want, Elizabeth?”

“You.”

“What do you want me to do?”

She shook her head adamantly. “I want you to hold me; just, hold me.”

He didn’t speak. Slowly he rose from the chaise, lifted her in his arms, then again took his seat with her on his lap.

“Whatever you want, Elizabeth,” he whispered, his voice breaking with a combination of sadness, need and the desire to do whatever she wished. Would holding her make both of them feel better? Or worse?

So they sat and clung to each other, until they lost track of time. She napped as the sun rose high in the blue sky of the Caribbean as the ship drew closer to shore. 

But Raymond didn’t sleep, wouldn’t dare allow himself a moment without her, frightened that if he dozed, she’d disappear.

Finally, he carried her to bed, then followed her down without releasing her. He reveled in her warmth, her beauty and her trust in him to hold her, even in slumber. He didn’t fathom a thought as to what would happen tomorrow, when their time together in Paradise was at an end.

He was a dangerous man, a violent man. For twenty years he’d defeated enemies and toppled crime lords, amassed millions without so much as batting an eye. 

Raymond Reddington was indeed, a brilliant criminal. Never needing or wanting anyone since losing his family that terrible night, two decades before.

And since that night, fear had never been an issue with him. He was afraid of nothing. When his time on this earth ended, it was over, end of story.

Going to Hell was more of a fact at this juncture, rather than just a possibility.

However, he wasn’t ready to go just yet.

One more day in Elizabeth’s arms was all he wanted, because for the first time in a long, long while, he was truly terrified. Terrified of never seeing this woman again once she stepped off this ship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth awakened hours later, and Ray ordered enough food for an army.

They sat across from each other, picking at their food, sipping a dry white wine, and hardly spoke. Their hands touched throughout the meal, and when they were done, they rose together.

“A shower?” he asked in barely a whisper.

She nodded. “Sounds wonderful.”

They undressed each other in silence, stepped under warm jets, savoring each touch as they washed and soaped and rinsed , leaving not an inch of flesh untouched, each wishing they could slow down time.

Ray turned off the water, and they stepped from the shower stall, where he used the fluffy cotton towels to dry her, squeezing the water from her blonde waves, then falling to his knees to dry her tummy, legs and everywhere in between.

He kissed that place between her thighs, reveling in the glory of her body. Then slowly, deliberately, he lifted her in his arms, and carried her to the bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth felt herself being lowered to his bed. They didn’t speak as he lowered her to the bed for words had no meaning now. It was all about who and what they shared.

She experienced all of him at the moment, his hands on her, touching and connecting with her. His mouth and tongue, bringing her pleasure, showing her what she meant to him.

He drew closer to her, the beautiful hands that had brought her so much pleasure, touched, and caressed her cheeks. He brought her face close to his, and beamed at her. Their eyes never left each other as he closed in on her mouth.

Her eyes fell closed as she received his kiss, gentle as a whisper. Their mouths met and pressed together, slowly taking and giving. She opened her mouth to his insistent tongue, and an erotic dance ensued.

Ray’s skillful fingers worked their way down to her throat, then chest, settling on her breasts. His kiss deepened, as his fingers tenderly stroked her plump globes, then squeezed her nipples, sending shards of arousal down to her groin. His mouth replaced his fingers, kissing and suckling, as moistness gathered at her core.

Elizabeth arched her back slowly, as he slid his lips to her center. With great care he slowly made his way lower and opened her with his thumbs.

She was wet for him, his tongue performing his magic on her, knowing just where to touch to bring her to the brink of bliss.

Suddenly, she rose from the bed, and touched him. It only took a single glimpse for him to turn under her. She opened his legs and feasted on him, while he pleasured her in kind.

He was rigid and long; Elizabeth took him into her mouth, groaning with pleasure as he alternately suckled her clit. Both of them had a singular purpose in mind: to enjoy each other.

Elizabeth was close to the edge and Ray felt it. He was holding back until she approached her pleasure. He tasted her heat, her woman’s scent driving him to give her everything.

He heard her tiny carnal noises of arousal, knew she was close. He speared her with his tongue, in and out, mimicking the act of love, until she tensed.

Suckling her clit a little harder, she cried out, and only then did he allow himself to release into her beautiful hot mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Breathless, Ray faced her once more, and covered her body with his own. She opened under him, spreading herself wide for him, inviting him, wanting him.

Craving him.

Skin on skin, heart to heart, and eyes locked on each other, he slipped his hands under her hips and lifted her into his heat, while a low growl escaped his lips.

Elizabeth’s body trembled, her hands shook as she took him into her body. Slowly, tenderly, as if she were a priceless artifact, he pushed into her. She opened wider for him, as he reached the hilt, touching the innermost part of her.

She caressed his face, that beautiful, expressive visage as he loved her slowly, his eyes filling with unshed tears. Knowing that this was the last time, her own tears fell unheeded, sliding in ribbons down her cheeks.

“Shhh.” He comforted her, kissing her tears away, touching his forehead to her own, while she cried….for both of them.

In and out he moved, placing kisses over her face, while she cried out his name. Every movement, each kiss and touch, intensified with the power of his body as his murmurs persuaded her to join him one last time, to go over with him.

Together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She fell asleep just before dawn. They’d made love all night long, and his body was spent from no sleep. Ray kissed her full on the lips, touching his forehead to hers for a second, inhaling her, wishing he could take that memory of her essence when it was time to leave. Just a few more hours to go. 

He rose from the bed, pulled on his underwear and slacks. He needed a drink.

Luckily, there was a second bottle of wine from dinner, nearly full. He filled a glass to the brim, and drank it in one swallow. He filled the glass again, and repeated his actions, till the bottle was empty, but it had little effect on him. But there was no scotch in this room. It mattered little anyway; getting drunk would not solve anything, not now.

Sliding a chair to her side of the bed, he tilted his head and filled his eyes with the sight of her.

All that had happened between them in the past few days played through his brain like a movie. From the second they bumped into one another the first day, to their laughter at breakfast. 

From their first touch, to making love to her in the magnificent Caribbean.

Sharing meals, laughter, thoughts and kisses. Murmuring tiny bits of conversation while they tasted each other, feeding each other, holding her close while they danced; The uninhibited way she gave him pleasure at the movie; It all settled in Ray’s mind, and his eyes brimmed as he sniffed back unshed tears.

Who was he crying for? Himself? Her? Had all that they shared been enough? Had he been enough?

His life was, in a word, impossible. And all of a sudden, he felt terribly alone, his heart crushing under the weight of all he’d endured, all these years.

He ran both hands over his scalp in a gesture of hopelessness. He needed to hold her again, touch her and feel her warmth seep into him, one more time.

Slipping out of his slacks, he quietly joined her under the blanket, his movements minimal lest he wake her. 

A long strand of blonde hair lay across her cheek, and with a gentle touch, he pushed it away from her face.

Leaning close to her, he swallowed hard, choosing his words carefully, as a single tear escaped and slid down his face.

“Come home, Lizzie.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lizzie's fantasy comes to an end - or does it?
> 
> I do not own The Blacklist or its wonderful cast of characters.
> 
> As always, thanks from the bottom of my heart to my inspiration/brain storming partner/treasured friend cress26 for bringing this story to life on the page - Im petrified of water, but some day, I'm going on a cruise!! 
> 
> And thanks to all of you for taking out from your busy RL to read my bit of Lizzington magic...I love you all.

The early morning sun threw shards of light onto their bed.

It was time to face reality.

Elizabeth turned to the sound of Raymond’s subtle snoring, and delighted in watching him sleep.

Exhausted from his lovemaking, but Elizabeth allowed herself a tiny smile, wanting to climb inside him and love him again. But she held back, letting him rest while pondering their time together.

And now that time was at its end.

Resting her head on her palm, her thoughts reflected on their conversation of three weeks before, when a plan had germinated and led them to this ship.  They’d been sequestered in one of Reds safe houses, once again barely escaping the nearly constant shadow of the FBI and the Cabal.

An idea to take a tiny detour from their life on the run, to create a fantasy and make this cruise a reality, to pretend the two of them were like any other couple.  Red at first, had adamantly rejected her plan as too dangerous. But after hearing her out, had reluctantly gone along with her arrangement, sat and listened, his eyes filled with sadness as she revealed what she was thinking.

Now, in bed with him, their fantasy escape nearly over, their conversation of that day played over and over in her mind.…

 

_“Lizzie, you must know that this is a dangerous plan. We’ll be among thousands of passengers, and if we are seen, disaster will surely follow.”_

_She grabbed his hand and proceeded to make her case. “Red, I know that you would do anything to keep me safe, and I will never be able to thank you enough, but I can’t bear for you to be killing for me, over and over. I’m impatient for it to all be over. Maybe you should just hide me until that time comes. I hate that you are sacrificing so much for me.”_

_He’d tilted his head in that endearing gesture he had. “You know that I would never let anything happen to you. You will never be free until we can prove your innocence; surely you have to realize that. Marvin and I are close to finding the solution.”_

_She sighed. “I know and I would also do anything for you. But I feel as though I’m losing my mind, because I couldn’t stand to lose you, Red. I just can’t.”_

_He’d tightened the hold on her hand and pulled her close. “I know you’re afraid and I would do anything if you didn’t have to go through this. But, you do. We will fight this together, you and I, until the end, whatever happens, whatever comes.”_

_She’d rested her head on his chest, the steady beat of his heart her only solace at this moment in time._

_“I don’t know if I can continue to run, Red.”_

_“You can. You must.”_

_“In the end I will only slow you down.”_

_He placed a finger tenderly under her chin so that he could search her eyes for the love he knew was there. “Is that what you want, Lizzie? To leave me?”_

_When no answer came from her, he thought his heart would cease to beat. His mouth went dry, as if buried in sand, and his hands grew cold with fear. Fear that she would be lost to him._

_“I don’t know, Red. I don’t know.”_

_He’d nodded, ran his palm over his head, his face. He’d vowed to protect her; had he failed her again? Did she want to run from him? Remain a fugitive forever, without him?_

_“Red, if we have any chance at all for a future together, I need…we need…. to escape for just a while. We need a bit of normalcy before I completely lose my mind. We need this for us! We have to laugh, if only for a few days.” She hesitated. “We need our intimacy. Please Red. I know I’m asking a lot, but just for a few days, please?”_

_He’d risen from the chair, his mind turning over ideas, the possibilities of doing this for her. And then he deeply focused on her. She was exhausted, shadows forming under her blue eyes. Her nose was red from crying and she’d lost weight. How had he not seen all this before? She was dying just a little every day, and his soul darkened because it was all on him._

_He had no doubt she was a survivor, the strongest women he’d ever known, or loved, and she’d prevailed. He was certain that she would endure all they had yet to accomplish. But if a meager few days off the grid was all she asked to cement all that they were, maybe to save what was left of their sanity, their emotional stability, was all she wanted, then a few days was what he’d give her._

_He straightened, took her in his arms and held tight.  Clearing his throat, he nodded. “Let’s make a plan.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had all led to them here, on a cruise ship bound for the Caribbean. They’d done it. And she adored him for going along with all of it. Finally, he stirred, slowly opened his incredible green eyes.  “Good morning.”

Lazily she trailed her hand down his arm, holding her breath because he was so beautiful. She loved his scent, his warmth, and that voice, as he slowly awakened.  “Hi.”

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I’m thinking that we need to talk.”

She forced herself to leave the warmth of the bed they’d shared for endless hours of pleasure.  Her body still ached from their night of love making, and her breasts were still tender and swollen, as was the place between her thighs. Yes, she’d been well loved by him, and his kisses still left their imprint on her lips, but it was time to awaken to the seriousness of their situation. One certainty remained: Four days was not enough, would never be enough with Raymond Reddington.

Wrapping the sheet around her nakedness, she pushed the hair from her eyes, and gave him a warm smile, despite all she would confront him with.

 

 

His smile disappeared and his heart pounded with…..fear? Anticipation? As their eyes met and locked, Red mentally prepared himself for what she would say. Had their fantasy escape worked?  Pretending not to know each other?  Flirting and seducing each other as they took a detour from running?

“I had hoped to give you more than the shipping container, Lizzie. Did you not have a good time?”

Her head snapped up. Lizzie. He hadn’t called her that in days, and she cherished his nickname for her now, more than ever. Since they boarded the ship separately and agreed to pretend to be strangers. Why? To be normal people, for just a few days. To not worry about being fugitives on the run. The fantasy of what could be, what should be, but at the moment, was sadly, not their reality.

She choked on the tears she refused to shed.  “Of course I had a good time, Red. It was magical, beautiful….romantic. Everything we deserved and nothing that our life is right now.”

He could survive anything now, everything except her tears. He rose from the bed, slipped quickly into his boxer/briefs and came around the bed to lift her into his arms.

He carried her to a club chair that sat before the open doors of the terrace. He needed her warmth, her closeness. These months on the run had really run them ragged. But Lizzie hadn’t been used to running, and he was _too_ used to it.

“Please don’t cry.” When her arms encircled his shoulders, the action nearly undid him.

“I’m sorry,” she tried to smile but failed miserably. “I don’t want to seem ungrateful. You made my dreams come true, Red, we were in Paradise! But even I saw Baz’s team on the beach, protecting us, keeping us safe, even here. Will we ever be free, Red?”

He took her chin in his hand. “Yes, we will. You convinced me that we needed this, and I’ve found that this small detour was only a hint of what life could and will be for us in the future. I promise you that.”

“How can you say that, Red?” She leaned back and stared at him. God, how she wanted to believe him. “This war is far from over. You’ve made too many sacrifices for me, put yourself in danger. I didn’t want to become too mired in blood and death, but because of you, I’m stronger. And even if I do falter now and again, I do not regret the last four days.”

He stared at her the way he had the first time he’d seen her with her hair dyed blonde, that first day on the run. “What?”

In answer, he ran his tongue across his mouth, his eyes widened. “I agreed to do this, because I wanted you to have a normal life, even for just a few days. But it’s time to pack our bags and continue our quest to procure your freedom.”

She knew what he was trying to say. “You wanted to give me an ‘out’ didn’t you? You wanted me to be able to say, ‘look, when and if I am declared innocent, I’m going to walk away, and break ties with you. Isn’t that right, Red?”

He tightened his hold on her just a little more. His eyes filled with tears. “Yes.”

She held her head up high, placed her palms on his stubbled cheeks. “Look at me. I loved having this time, alone with you, and it only served to prove how much we love each other, that no matter what, we belong together. We live or die together, Raymond Reddington, do you hear me? We fight together, you and I.  I won’t do it without you….okay?”

He nodded. “You know there is nothing I won’t do to keep you safe; nothing, do you understand?”

She nodded, grabbing his hand and clasping it hard. “There is nothing I believe more.”

“You still love me.” It wasn’t a question.

“Never doubt it.”

His kiss was filled with a tender fierceness, sealing the enduring love he held for her. “You will have the happiness you deserve, Lizzie. And we will gain your innocence. No matter how long it takes, I’ll leave no stone unturned to see that it happens.”

They sat for endless moments in each other’s arms, quiet, contemplative. These were the last moments of their carefully planned fantasy, slowly and all too quickly, coming to an end. Constructed by both of them to rekindle their energy, revive their love and devotion to each other. And both of them knew that now, their little play acting had made them stronger than ever. They were a team, and nothing would ever tear them apart.

“Dembe will meet us when we dock, then Edward will fly us to New York, where Marvin and Leonard will meet us and plan what I hope will be plans for the final strategy to get to the Director. The end is near, Lizzie.”

She nodded, resting her head on his chest, cherishing the sound of his heartbeat.

“And when it’s all done, maybe you’d like to take another cruise, since this once was very successful. Would  you like that?”

“Yes,” she murmured, savoring the touch of his lips against her ear.

He managed a smile. “Good. Where would you like to go?”

She didn’t hesitate. “Italy. You know that I love Italian food!”

Now he did laugh. His deep voice rumbling against her ear. She could listen to him laugh all day. And she wanted him to laugh more and she vowed to make it happen.

“I think Rome would be a divine destination for a honeymoon, don’t you think?”

Now she lifted her head, a tear escaping, sliding down her cheek. “I do.”

That’s all he needed to hear. His heart calmed and beat only for her, and for their future. She settled once more against his chest, and Red wanted nothing more than to keep her there forever. Safe, protected, loved. He made a silent, solemn vow to guard her with his life.

They sat for long, quiet moments and Red didn’t dare break the blissful peace between them, but it was getting late.

Lizzie felt him straighten and knew it too, but perhaps a few more stolen moments were still possible. “If the worst happens, which it won’t, we can disappear.  Say the word, Lizzie and we’ll melt into the mist. Anywhere you want to go, and I’ll follow you.”

His eyes met hers, and she knew that she’d never loved him more than she did right now. They were stronger together, the two of them. She never wanted to be without him. She nodded as another tear escaped. “I know.”

His thumb tenderly wiped the tear away. “We still have an hour before Dembe meets us at the dock. Whatever will we do with the time?”

The answer was in her kiss; a kiss that sealed every word shared in this room.

Red rose from the chair, Lizzie in his arms, and carried her back to bed. Their ocean affair would last a little while longer.

What they had was all that mattered; it was worth, everything.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to all my readers who inspire me to keep writing; and to cress26, who encourages me to create more Lizzington, even when Im not in the mood!
> 
> and many thanks to Katrina F, for "Shadows of the Night"..... <3


End file.
